Indiana Jones i tajemnica praopka
by Ar-Murazor
Summary: Króciutka humoreska. Z dedykacją dla Kury z biura.


**Murazor**

**INDIANA JONES I TAJEMNICA PRAOPKA**

_Z dedykacją dla Kury z biura_

_

* * *

_

Długi, prosty korytarz ciągnął się i ciągnął - i wcale nie chciał przestać. Było w nim coś perwersyjnie złośliwego, jakby stawał się tym dłuższy, w im większym pośpiechu ktoś nim szedł. A przecież Ricarda Henclerk najchętniej przeleciałaby go na skrzydłach, gdyby tylko umiała fruwać. Niestety, jedyne skrzydła w tym korytarzu należały do licznych drzwi, które Ricarda mijała na przemian po prawej i po lewej stronie. Szczerzyły na nią swoje wizytówki z długimi nazwiskami i jeszcze dłuższymi tytułami pracowników Instytutu. I choć Ricarda od kilku miesięcy szefowała Instytutowi, niechętnie przebywała w nim w nocy. O tej porze opustoszały gmach żył własnym życiem rozumianym tylko przez jedną osobę - starego mistrza i promotora doktor Henclerk. A jednak Ricarda nie mogła, nie była w stanie zaczekać do rana. Sprawa była zbyt ekscytująca.

Mimo tego, że minęła już północ, z jednego z okien w narożniku na pierwszym piętrze sączyło się światło. Ktoś jeszcze pracował. Tak! Za potężnym, dębowym biurkiem stojącym w zagraconym do granic możliwości gabinecie siedział bardzo stary człowiek. Jego oczy były jedynie cieniuteńkimi szparkami, zaledwie nieco głębszymi od pokrywających całą twarz zmarszczek. Dłonie drżały lekko, gdy podnosił którąś z glinianych skorup zalegających w nieładzie jego biurko i przypatrywał się jej przez ogromną lupę. Kawałki gliny pokryte były z jednej, a czasem z obu stron drobnymi klinowymi znakami, które starzec kopiował ołówkiem do oprawnego w skórę notesu. Co jakiś czas przewracał klika stron i dorysowywał kolejny werset starożytnej inskrypcji albo opatrywał na marginesach pewne fragmenty symbolami zrozumiałymi jedynie dla wtajemniczonych.

Rozległo się pukanie. Starzec nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Pukanie powtórzyło się, lecz stary człowiek ponownie jej zignorował. Uniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich postać jego byłej asystentki.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze.

- Dzień?

- Jest pierwsza po północy.

- Zatem faktycznie, już dzień… Wcześnie wstałaś, Ricky.

- Pan raczy żartować, panie profesorze – odparła doktor Henclerk z nutą urazy w głosie.

- W ogóle nie kładłaś się spać? No, no… Cóż takiego się wydarzyło?

Ricarda miała zamiar położyć przed profesorem wydruki, które przyniosła, ale że nie znalazła na biurku ani skrawka miejsca niepokrytego rudym pyłem, postanowiła jednak tego nie robić. Pokazała kartki profesorowi i oznajmiła z przejęciem:

- Dostałam datowania popiołu, w którym znaleziono te tabliczki. Boselab, NERC, Brookhell, SYED… Wszystkie zgodne. Około cztery tysiące sześćset lat. Plus minus jakieś dwieście, jeśli wziąć wszystkie wyniki naraz.

- Dwa tysiące sześćset lat przed naszą erą… – Profesor uśmiechnął się blado. Pogładził smukłymi palcami leżące przed nim skorupy. – O ponad pół tysiąca lat starsze od „Gilgamesza". Wiedziałem!

- Ale czy uda się je odczytać?

- Chyba mam kilka fragmentów – w głosie profesora zabrzmiał ten sam entuzjazm, który kiedyś doprowadził go do odnalezienia Arki Przymierza, Świętego Graala i wielu innych dawnych artefaktów. Starzec sięgnął po notes, przewrócił w nim kilka stron i podał go Ricardzie. – O, tutaj – powiedział – to, zdaje się, sam początek.

Doktor Henclerk poprawiła okulary tkwiące na jej przypominającym ptasi dziób nosie i łamiącym się ze wzruszenia głosem odczytała:

_„Amyitis zbudziła się o trzecim pianiu czwartego koguta. Wstała z maty. Dokonała ablucji porannych. Zeszła na dół na posiłek. Tam ojciec jej rzekł: 'Wyruszamy dziś do Uruk'. Amyitis poszła po swoją niewolnicę. Razem zebrały dobytek."_

- Niewiele tego jak na razie. Ale tu mam jeszcze parę luźnych zdań. – Sięgnął po notes, odwrócił kilka kartek i przeczytał:

_„Nabonit i Amyitis odprawili rytuał wirującego dzbana. Niektórzy zwą go też 'prawda lub czyn'."_

_„'Gdzie pójdziemy, by się rozweselić?' 'Na targ!'"_

_„Szurszur zdarł szatę z Amyitis. Wtedy przybył Nabonit. Ciosem pałki rozbił czerep napastnika."_

Twarz Ricardy promieniała.

- A więc jednak – szepnęła.

- Tak, moja droga. Praopko, najbardziej pierwotny antenat wszystkich blogasków, naprawdę istnieje! Musisz tam jechać. Zbierz ekipę. Wiesz, pojechałbym sam, ale w moim wieku… - Profesor niemal teatralnym gestem zdjął swój sfatygowany kapelusz, a jego pokryta plamami łysina zalśniła w świetle lampy.


End file.
